


Harry gets Infected

by VenusJune13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Harry, Gay, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sex, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sirius Black Lives, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Summary: Remus is cursed to be Moony for a few weeks.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Harry gets Infected

Lately, Harry had been dreaming of Remus touching him every night. 

Every dream felt so vivid and intimate as if it was happening.

He would wake up hard every morning.

Ever since he broke up with Ginny, he had dreams where Remus would touch his most private places.

He had broken up with Ginny because she cheated on him with Dean Thomas.

When she cheated, that’s when Harry found out he liked guys.

He saw Dean’s dick and felt his mouth salivate more than it had ever with pussy.

He came out to Sirius the next day since he knew Sirius was gay too.

He knew because he saw how Sirius looked at Remus, with a longing but distant stare.

Harry knew the feeling.

He felt the same way about Remus as Sirius did.

He had just graduated when he broke up with Ginny.

The auror job interview had been right after that, and he had gotten so recommendations from many acclaimed people.

This included Sirius, Remus, and McGonagall.

The day he got Remus’s recommendation was so awkward because that was also the day after Harry had his first sexual dream starring Remus.

When Remus hugged him, Harry nearly tried to kiss him.

It felt so natural.

After getting the recommendation, Sirius arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, so Harry had to leave.

A whole year later, he was very happy with his job.

He was promoted seven times since he was hired.

Despite loving his job, he could barely focus during the day.

Instead, he would think of Remus licking every inch of his body.

As he used the toilets of the ministry to get home, Remus was coming by for a visit.

Except, evil wizards followed Harry.

They hit Remus with a curse that turned him into Moony before the full-moon.

Moony attacked them, harshly and held Harry safe in his arms.

It satisfied the wolf to keep their cub safe, safe from those evil men.

Harry’s scent was delightful to Moony.

Harry soon passed out in the werewolf’s arms.

What Harry didn’t know was that he talked about Remus in his sleep too.

He talks about how he wants Remus inside of him.

Moony listens.

He listens carefully to every detail. 

Moony loved everything he heard.

He wanted to fuck Harry so hard.

Moony sets Harry down gently on the bed and curls next to him to protect the small pup. 

Despite Harry growing up, he was still quite small, and Moony could fit all the way around him.

Moony was so happy that Remus was no longer in control.

Remus couldn’t smell Harry’s arousal like he could, so he was absolutely clueless about the pup’s feelings.

Sirius was their mate, but Harry was theirs too.

He was going to be Moony’s forever.

At that, Moony hugged Harry and drifted to a sexual world of fucking his mates.

HARRY’S POV

I dreamed again of Remus, yet this time, I woke up with Moony next to me.

I wonder if I could touch Moony’s werewolf cock without awaking him.

It looked huge.

Petting the wolf version of his dream man felt intimate.

Smoothing his fur left sparks running down my spine.

As I pet him, he woke up.

His eyes darkened as he saw my hands on his tan fur.

He licked my hands lightly and I thought about how else that tongue could be occupied,

As if on cue, Moony ripped my pants and boxers to shreds.

The air blew right on my dick and I shivered.

When I shivered, Moony licked a stipe on my dick.

“More!” I told him.

He licked faster and I panted.

This is everything I have ever wanted.

He licked my hole next and I gasped at his experience.

He rimmed me for fifteen minutes.

His tongue circled and went inside my hole so many times that I was on edge.

I was on the edge for every touch and lick.

Moony next place his tip at the edge of my hole.

Werewolves naturally lubricate themselves so he filled me easily.

He flipped me over so I was facing into the bed.

He thrust into me as I ground my ass into him.

He went harder each time I did that, he got faster and harder.

His weight on me was comforting as he pounded into me desperately.

Each thrust, every time he took his dick out of me to slam it in, I moaned shamelessly.

I felt like a slut, but that makes me Moony’s slut.

I made sure not to let him bite me as his thrusts got slower and more shallow.

He flipped me on top of him so that he could see my face as I came all over us.

His long werewolf tongue licked it all up.

Then, I felt him inflate at the end of his cock.

He’s knotting me!!

His cum was released inside of me as if to make me a breeding slut.

I would be ok with that.

He sets us on our sides with him still inside of me.

My deepest fantasies are coming true.


End file.
